callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Desert Eagle
The Desert Eagle is a large caliber, semi-automatic sporting pistol manufactured in the United States by Israeli Military Industries for Magnum Research and is primarily used by target shooters and hunters. The Mark XIX is the latest version of the revisions the Desert Eagle has gone through since its creation. The pistol is popular in media due to its large size and powerful caliber, but is never used by professionals for the same reasons. Its unwieldy weight, recoil, noise, and the high price of the weapon and its ammunition also dissuade potential customers. Cartridges it can be configured to fire include .357 Magnum, .44 Magnum, and .50 AE. The Weapon Equivalents of this weapon are the .357 Magnum Revolver, and the .44 Magnum. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare depicts the .50 AE version of the Desert Eagle, as the in-game model has a seven-round magazine. It is a very powerful pistol; it can kill in two hits at close range. Although the other pistols can do the same, the Desert Eagle is unique in that it does not require Stopping Power to achieve two-hit kills, making it the pistol of choice for players using Juggernaut. Stopping Power with the Desert Eagle is a waste, as it does not reduce the number of shots needed to kill the target at close range, though it will help against Juggernaut users and at long range. The Desert Eagle has incredibly high accuracy while not aiming down the sights compared to any other gun in the game. Unlike the other pistols, it cannot be fitted with a silencer. The Desert Eagle is unlocked at level 43, and a golden version is unlocked at Commander (Level 55), making it the only golden weapon that doesn't require the completion of any expert challenges to acquire. The Desert Eagle is popular because of its sheer power. However, some people choose to avoid it as it has a low magazine capacity of just 7 rounds (and a total ammo count of 21), is one of the loudest weapons in the game, and has high visual recoil. The Desert Eagle can only be found in the single-player level Crew Expendable, although it is seen wielded by Imran Zakhaev in The Coup and Game Over, and is wielded by Khaled Al-Asad in the level The Coup. However, you can see the weapon is handed to Al-Asad in Coup by Zakhaev showing it actually belongs to Zakhaev and is probably the same weapon as used in Game Over. The pistol can only be obtained if you run ahead of your teammates in the first cargo hold, at which point an Ultranationalist leaps out of a storage container armed with the pistol. Contrary to popular belief, Sgt. Griggs does not use a Desert Eagle while saving Soap in Game Over, but a nickel-plated M1911 .45. Image:deagle_4.png|Desert Eagle Image:deagleiron_4.png|Ironsight Image:golddeagle_4.png|Gold Desert Eagle File:Weapon desert eagle twotone.png|The two-tone Desert Eagle. This color scheme is the one used in Modern Warfare 2. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 In terms of gameplay, the Desert Eagle is similar to the one in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. However, its rate of fire has been capped (In Single Player), and the recoil compounds more significantly, making it harder to manage when aiming. In addition, the iron sights are slightly off-center. The gun now sports a two tone color scheme, as opposed to the all-chrome finish it had in the last game. The Desert Eagle is seen with a tactical rail integrated into the top and underside of the barrel, and also with a tactical flashlight (used for aesthetic purposes only) mounted underneath. Another new feature is the addition of white dot sights. It is interesting to note that while using the tactical knife attachment the desert eagle's sights become centered and recoil is less noticeable, this realistically makes no sense because the player only holds the gun in one hand. It appears alongside another powerful handgun: the .44 Magnum. Since the .44 Magnum is unlocked before the Desert Eagle and is more accurate with less recoil it is more used. The Desert Eagle is still more popular with Call Of Duty 4 veterans though is still probably the least used handguns because of the recoil this very bad accuracy. With Akimbo, the Desert Eagle and Magnum can kill a target by simply firing both guns at the same time (assuming both shots hit the target). With Stopping Power, the M9 and USP .45 can accomplish this feat as well. This can make it very effective at close range. The Desert Eagle is unlocked at level 62. Weapon Attachments: *FMJ *Akimbo *Tactical Knife File:Deagle 6.png|The Desert Eagle in Modern Warfare 2 File:Desert_eagle_iron_6.jpg|Iron sight of the Desert Eagle. Notice how the iron sights are slightly off center. Trivia * In the armory in F.N.G. there is a two tone Desert Eagle, the same color scheme used in Modern Warfare 2. * The Desert Eagle's front iron sight is backwards in game. * Khaled Al-Asad wields a Desert Eagle but never gets to use it in the level Safehouse. However, the player can by typing "give deserteagle" in the console, on the PC version, during the level. * On Infinity Ward's website the Desert Eagle was voted the favorite weapon of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. * The Desert Eagle from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare can be seen at multiple times in the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 campaign, including in the hands of Cpl. Dunn in S.S.D.D., in the bunker Of Their Own Accord, and near Raptor in Wolverines! and by the dead VIP. * A Desert Eagle shot can be heard when you Prestige in Call of Duty 4. A similar but not the same sound can be heard when prestiging in Modern Warfare 2. * The Desert Eagle can make the Juggernaut stumble along with the sniper rifles. * The Desert Eagle is capable of one-shot kills at any range in hardcore mode (assuming the target is not using Juggernaut, Last Stand, or behind cover.) * The Desert Eagle .50 should do more damage than the .44, as .50 Action Express rounds strike with about 140% of the energy of a .44 magnum round. * When firing the Desert Eagle with both hands in game, the recoil is easier to notice than when using a tactical knife, despite the model only holding it in one hand when using the tactical knife. *In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare , the sights for the Desert Eagle are wrong. The teeth are actually closer together, but in Modern Warfare 2 they are spread out more. *In Modern Warfare 2, there are unused files for a 'Golden Desert Eagle', which can be used by modders and hackers by hacking custom classes. It is a Desert Eagle with a Golden Camouflage, similar to the one featured in Call of Duty 4. *In Modern Warfare 2, the iron sight of the Desert Eagle is sightly off center; but when using the Tactical Knife, the iron sight is perfectly centered. *When spraying the Desert Eagle, the recoil tends to arc towards the upper right. This arc is also present when spraying while aiming down the sights. *In Modern Warfare 2, the Desert Eagle's slide doesn't lock back initially when firing the last shot in a magazine but appears to slide back "on it's own" when the reloading animation is initiated. Category:Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Pistols Category:Call of Duty 4 Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:American Weapons Category:Israeli Weapons Category:Multiplayer